you are all i need
by twilightcrazy14
Summary: it takes place in new moon


12

Bella 

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I lay there; I didn't pay attention to time anymore. Time doesn't matter. Everything is just empty ever since...since... since _he_ left. I can't think about that. The pain is so vivid, not numbed as it once was. I can't ever think of _him_. I sat up and saw that the one of my floorboards was coming up. I got up and sat on the floor near it and saw the picture of Edward and the present from my last birthday. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the floorboard and pulled. As I pulled on it I lost my grip on it and fell to the ground. I heard Charlie bedroom door fly open. " bells are you ok in there" Charlie called from the hall. I didn't want to tell him that Edward had hidden my stuff from me and I just found it now. " yes dad I knocked just my lamp over" "ok well I got to get to work I won't be home for dinner" Charlie said as he walked down the steps " ok bye" I whispered. I heard his car door close and I jumped back up. I ran down the steps and to the basement. I looked around and then I saw what I was looking for, Charlie's hammer. I grabbed it and took off to my room. I pulled the floorboard up with the hammer and I saw a box. I grabbed the box from the hole and opened it. The first thing my eyes saw was my lullaby. " my lullaby" I whispered to myself. I walked over to the stereo and put the CD in and sat on the bed. This was the first time in four months I have heard my lullaby. Tears fell from my eye as I picked up the box I saw I note at the bottom of the box. I pull the note out from under all the other things. And I read.

My Bella please do not cry because I am gone. I love you with all my heart and you will always be my life. I had to go the save you. You should not be in danger because of me so that is why I had to left it is not because I do not love you. Its because I love you and I want you to be a human like you should be. Not a vampire like me and my family. I love you and I will miss you with all my heart always and forever. 

Love 

Edward 

My heart way pounding like it use to when we would kiss. I read the note over and over again and grabbed the rest of the stuff out of the box and I put the pictures back in the book with the tickets. I know I have to find him if it was the last thing I would ever do. I grabbed a bag from my closet and some money that I saved and put it in bag with some clothes. "I have to go Christmas break I will tell Charlie that I am going to see Renee." I whispered to myself. " I only have 3 more weeks of school and I would have to find out where I am going." I whispered. I looked around the room all my stuff that I would need was packed so now all I had to do was wait. "so what he told me that night was lie and that he did want me"

**Flashback**

Are hands locked together my head rested on his chest. He puts me away to look in my eye. " Edward what did I do" I asked. Edward did not answer. " Bella I am moving on" I started to cry "you don't want me anymore?" I cried out. "no" Edward answer. I fell to the ground and when I look up I was alone"

**End of Flashback**

**Edward **

I looked over at Alice who miss Bella as much as I do. "Alice do you see something?"

"its Bella she found it and she is go to try to find you." I got up and walked over to the window how much I would love to see her on the other side of the window and I could look in to her brown eyes. "I have to go and stop her she could get herself hurt or killed" I said to Alice. " I know you were waiting for her to do something like this so you could go back and hold her in your arms" Emmett walked in to the room. " just go to her and hold her and make it right…we all know you want to" he said with a smile. Alice jumped up. "can I come" I stop looking out the window and turn to her. "I would like you to go…." Alice rolled her eye. "I know you want Bella all to yourself" "right…. so I going alone" I ran to my room and grabbed a bag some clothes and my cell. I jumped out my window and ran to the garages. I got in my Volvo and speeded down the one way street. Now all I have to do is get a plane ride to forks and have Bella in my arms again and make it up to her. I got to the airport and got on the next plane to forks. I sat on the plane my cell rang I looked a the caller ID "Bella" I picked up the phone as if it was going to kill me if I didn't. " Edward I know you did want to see me but it is killing me not to hear your voice" her voice was so soft. "Bella I am so sorry I hurt you but…. I have to go bye" "my love" I said softy hoping she did not hear it. "I love you and always will, Edward" I wait till the phone went dead and than put it back it the bag. I put my head down and pictured her beautiful face and her brown hair and eyes and her smile that always makes me smile back. And most of all the way her heart would start pounding when we would kiss and the way she would sleep. I hate being away from her and I know it kills her just as much. I close my eyes to act like I was sleep because everybody was going to sleep. The Plane came to a stop. I ran of the plane it was now about 12:30 at night so I will get to see her sleep. I ran from the airport to Bella house. I jump to the window I lied down next to her. She was fast asleep and I did not want to wake her. "Edward I'm sorry" she cried I thought she was awake but she was talking in her sleep. Then she started to wake up.

**Bella **

I moved half awake and put my arm around something. it was so cold. It woke me up. I open my eyes to be looking in to the most beautiful facer in the world. "Edward is that you" "yes my love it is me… I'm so sor…" I cut him off with a kiss. My heart was pounding again. He did not try to stop me at all. He pulled me closer to him. I did not care how cold he was I was not stopping for anything. I pulled closer to him. He stop. "Bella I love you and I am sor…" I cut him off again with a kiss. "listen to me Edward all I want is you not your sorr…"him kiss me before I could get the word sorry out. He stop and got to the ground and took my hand. "Bella swan will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" "yes if you never leave again with out me in you arms." He placed the ring on my finger. He got back on the bed and he put my lullaby on and I was asleep in no time. 

**Edward**

I lost tack of time because I was watching her sleep. Charlie got up and came to see Bella asleep. Charlie open the door.. " what is he doing here… in your room?" "Dad please" she cried "GET OUT" Charlie yelled. Me got up and grabbed my bag. Bella jumped to her feet and grabbed her shoe and a coat and put them on. I ran after me as I walked out the door. " BELLA SWAN… GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE" "NO CHARLIE" She ran as fast as she could with Me in till we were alone. 

Bella

Edward picked me up into his arms and ran as fast as he could. I sighed. I can't help but sighing, wondering the result of this _long _Edward be mine? Or is he going to leave again? We got to the his house and it was back to the way it used to be. I was on my feet again. I saw it all in my head again. My 18th birthday party. The Cullens, the gifts, the paper cut, the broken glass, my arm bleeding, Jasper coming after me. Edward leaving me alone in the wood. Immersed in my thoughts ,I didn't notice that Edward had flitted to my side and was looking at my face intently. I started to blush. "What are you looking at?" I asked him, embarrassed. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "At you Bella... are you sure you're okay?" He asked me, worry plain on his face. "of course now that I'm with you." I got on my tip on my toes to kiss him. He picked me up to make it easier for me. He open the door and stopped kissing. He carried me to the couch and I sat there looking around the house and it was the same as before he left. He kissed me again. I tried to hold it as long as I could before he would pull away.. He picked me up in to his arms and ran up to his room. I woke up and look at the clock. "it already 2:00pm… how long was I asleep." I whispered to Edward. "you fell asleep at 9:00am, my love" I sat up. Edward put his hand around my waist. "It going to get better, I promise" "I hope 


End file.
